


Those trusted

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, Jewelry, Loyalty, Nobility, Pre-Canon, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Tourney at Harrenhal, Trust, ladies in waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Sometimes trust is a treasure





	Those trusted

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Elia being friends with her ladies-in-waiting, ok?

While Elia could not be said to have fully recovered from the birth of Rhaenys, and with what had happened with Rhaegar only a few weeks ago thanks to the red comet in the sky, her ladies-in-waiting had honestly prayed for her to use her health as reason to not come along to the tourney at Harrenhal. 

Yet she proved that despite her problematic health, Elia was a daughter of House Martell, a princess from birth, and that she refused to let people mutter about that Rhaegar should have taken a different bride, another wife who should have been able to give him a son at her first pregnancy. 

“I am the future Queen consort of Westeros. If all the high Lords of the Seven Kingdom will be gathered, this is a great opportunity for me to show myself at his side. Not as a weak wife, not just as the mother of a unwanted daughter so far, but as the future queen.” 

Elia chose clothing from her native Dorne knowingly, a dress in a golden fabric, with orange circles and red spears as decoration to wear at Harrenhal. She was a daughter of the Sun, the descendant of the only Great House that had never bent knee to the Targaryens in the past. 

The belonging jewelry, hair pins, earrings, diadem and necklace had a theme of a sun as well. For all of that the journey had not been the most pleasant thing for her to endure, as well leaving little Rhaenys behind on Dragonstone since the baby princess were too small for travel yet, this day Elia looked like she had stepped out of a bedtime story, a princess who was loved by everyone. 

“A princess of the sun, indeed, as her lord father used to call her,” Ashara Dayne thought at seeing her lady dressed up to see how she looked like in a mirror. 

“Now. You are all my personal attendants, and faithful friends in a role where I otherwise would be lonely. One day you might leave my service for marriage, but until then, please bear those as a sign of belonging to my household.” 

Opening a new jewelry box as she spoke, Elia personally added on different pieces of golden sun-themed jewelry on her ladies-in-waiting. Hair pins, earrings, hair barrettes, rings. 

By spitting it up between her ladies, who were all daughters of nobles from the seven kingdoms outside the North, Elia showed that she trusted them to not steal the jewelry piece she had just given them. 

But it was Ashara who got the necklace. 

“Thank you for staying with me from the moment I left Dorne to be married, Ashara. A such loyal friend is a blessing to have.” 

“You are a princess from my own homeland, why should I not feel loyalty for someone I have known from childhood in the Water Gardens?”

Fond memories, of a time now long gone. They had both changed over the years, but both Elia and Ashara had never been bothered by the age difference between them when it came to their friendship.

If anything, Ashara was ready do anything for Elia, that kind of trust which was so valued in life. For her sun princess, the little princess in the cradle and the little one who Elia already was carrying under her heart. 


End file.
